Hate You Boy
by Miinami
Summary: Sarada bertemu pemuda yang menabraknya didepan sekolah baru. Boruto namanya. hingga akhirnya jelang beberapa waktu... cinta itu datang. apa itu cinta? entahlah aneh.. / BADSUMMARY / BoruSara Pairing / OOC, Humor(maybe) / Mind to Read and Review?


_**Hate You Boy**_

 _ **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Miina Cherry**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Boruto Uzumaki & Sarada Uchiha**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Alternate Universe, Typo, Romance, Humor (maybe?), Coming Soon Pairing (I wish them), Next Generation, OOC. Etc**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hate You Boy…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha 03-05-XXXX. 06.34 A.M**_

"Chouchouu! Cepatlah kita hampir telaaattt!"

"Iyaa sebentaarrr. Aduh tasku beratt!"

Gadis berkacamata _frame_ merah itu menghela nafas lumayan panjang melihat tingkah teman dibelakangnya yang sedang kesusahan membawa tas yang _ekstra_ besarnya. Sedangkan sang teman hanya terkekeh kaku dan mempercepat langkahnya menyusul gadis berkacamata "Maaf. Kau tahukan tasku berat karna apa, Sarada?" tanya Chouchou –gadis dengan badan yang lumayan gemuk, dengan warna kulit kecoklatan itu sambil mengerling jenaka

Sarada –gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menjawab dengan ogah ogahan "Ya aku tahu. Makanan, minuman, _snack_ , dan semua barang yang kau bawa untuk piknik"

"Benar sekali!"

"Tapi kita kan cuma sekolah. diospek! kenapa kau bawa barang sebanyak itu semuaaaa!?" geram Sarada gemas sekaligus kesal. Memang benar, Chouchou temannya yang satu ini memang selalu membawa barang _apapun_ kesekolah mereka. Barang barang yang tak penting menurut Sarada

"Oke baiklah aku minta maaf lagi. Dan hei! Kita kesiangaaann!" jerit Chouchou sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sarada mengambil ancang ancang lari kemudian tak lama dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Chouchou

"UWAAA AKU DULUAN YA CHOU!"

"HEI SARADAAA! TUNGGU AKUUU!"

Yap. Dengan susah payah Chouchou berlari menyusul Sarada yang berada jauh didepannya…

Ah, sebentar. Apakah aku sudah memperkenalkan mereka? Belum? Baiklah. Kuperkenalkan. Mereka adalah gadis berumur 15 tahun yang baru saja masuk kesekolah baru. Bisa dibilang, mereka sekarang sedang dalam masa ospek disekolahnya. Kalian tahu ospek? Benar. Masa membosankan yang harus dilalui murid baru selama 3 hari. Berkutat dengan seragam yang sangat-amat-konyol dan selalu berurusan muka dengan senior senior yang menyebalkan…

Nama lengkap gadis yang kini menjadi pemeran utama dalam cerita ini adalah Sarada Uchiha. Putri tunggal dari keluarga elit yang berada dikota ini. Kota Konoha. _Onyx_ nya yang tajam dan menawan, hidung mancung kecilnya, bibir _peach_ tipisnya, dan tubuh langsing kecilnya yang berisi, oh dan jangan lupakan kacamata _frame_ merahnya. Ada pepatah, _Uchiha It's a Perfect_. Dan itu benar. Kedua orangtuanya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha yang kini sedang mengurus perusahaan Uchiha ternama diKonoha. Dan nama gadis berbadan gemuk itu adalah Chouchou Akimichi anak dari Chouji Akimichi dan Karui Akimichi. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui keluarga Akimichi ini, tapi keluarga ini juga termasuk kalangan elit a.k.a kaya. Mengerti maksudku 'kan?

Tapi tunggu dulu.. pemeran utama kedua didalam cerita ini bukan Chouchou. Ada satu lagi. Dan dia… kalian pasti tau… Oke kurasa cukup memperkenalkan mereka. Kita kembali melihat kedepan gerbang Sekolah Menengah Atas disini. Sarada gadis yang kita bicarakan tadi tampak berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang disana _satpam_.

"Ayolah pak! Aku hanya telat 3 menit!"

"Tidak bisa. Telat ya telat. Kau tidak bisa masuk"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah! Sana pergi. Besok jangan diulangi"

Sarada mendecih kemudian membalikkan badannya seraya menghentakkan kakinya keaspal. Sial, kalau bukan karna Chouchou yang jalannya lambat dia pasti tidak akan terlambat. Tapi, salahnya juga sih tadi pagi mengajak Chouchou berangkat bersama. Sarada lupa, _Chouchou_ _is a queen of oversleep. Good job_! "Lalu… bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam ya? Pulang? Aku bisa dimarahi _Kaa-san_.. pergi ketempat lain? Sama saja bolos." Gumamnya pelan.

Saat Sarada asik bergumam dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sesuatu yang berwarna kuning terang sedang terbang kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata rata. Tunggu itu bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Seorang pemuda dengan dua garis yang ada dikedua pipinya, dari tampangnya saja kita bisa tahu kalau pemuda ini adalah seorang berandalan yang playboy nan mesum, siapa tahu? pemuda dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti itu berlari kearah Sarada. Karna Sarada yang bergumam sambil menunduk, spotan tak dapat melihat sosok berlari kearahnya saat ini. Sedangkan sang pemuda sedang berlari sambil mengucek matanya. Kelilipan

"Atau… panjat tembok saja?"

"Aduh. Mataku perih sekali. Sialan"

"Jangan.. minta tolong masuk dengan _puppy eyes_? Tidak"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas"

Tepat saat Sarada menggadahkan kepalanya, melihat kearah depan. _Onyx_ nya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang berlari tepat didepannya dan beberapa saat lagi… akan bertubrukan dengannya

"E-eh!?"

"Sudah baikan.. O-oi!?"

 _BRUUUKK_

"Aww!"

"Aduh!"

Kedua bokong dengan masing masing pemilik itu dengan indah berciuman dengan tanah. Dan juga masing masing pemiliknya sama sama meringis merasakan sakit didaerah bokongnya. Kejadian memalukan? Drama? Memang. Dan juga menyakitkan. Tentu saja

"A-auw! Ck! Kalau lari lihat pakai mata heh! Kau buta!?" geram Sarada sambil berusaha berdiri dengan menepuk nepuk roknya yang sedikit tersibak tadi. Keningnya juga yang tertutupi poni itu sedikit terasa nyut-nyutan. Bisa dipastikan keningnya sedikit memerah akibat tubrukan drama dengan pemuda didepannya tadi

"Hoi! Harusnya kau yang jalan pakai mata! Ck! Pantas kau pakai kacamata" geram pemuda itu tak kalah sengit. Jelas jelas tadi matanya tak bisa melihat karna kelilipan. Harusnya gadis ini yang salah. Benar tidak?

"Ukh!" pipi Sarada memerah karna marah. Tangannya mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Sudah telat, bertabrakan pula. Hari sial untuknya. _Great_!

Pemuda kuning itu terdiam. Menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang marah didepannya itu manis, _sangat_ manis dan juga… cantik. Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya menyeringai –roti dimulutnya itu entah pergi kemana. Mungkin terbang? _Ah whatever_. "Oke maaf. Aku yang salah" ucapnya mengalah dan berdiri tadi tempatnya tersungkur tadi.

Sarada menghela nafas "Sudahlah!"

Ketika Sarada berbalik dan berniat pergi meninggalkan sosok yang ditabrak entah yang menabraknya. Sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Sarada menoleh dan menatap datar kearah pemuda kuning yang kini nyengir lebar padanya. "Apa lagi?"

"Err.. itu.. aku hanya ingin tahu namamu saja" pemuda itu melirik kearah _name tag_ Sarada yang terpasang didada kanan seragamnya. "Sarada Uchiha ya?"

Sarada yang tahu kemana arah mata biru pemuda itu sontak menutupi _name tag_ atau dadanya. "K-kau! Untuk apa kau tahu namaku hah?! D-dan lihat kemana tadi!?"

"Untuk? Untuk tahu. Lihat ya kedada tentu saja. namamu kan terpasang disana. Tapi bukan berarti aku melihat dadamu. Tapi yah, dadamu lumayan juga sih…"

 _CTAK_

Benar dugaan Sarada… pemuda kuning didepannya ini…. Mesum….

" _SHANAAAROOOO!_ DASAR MESUM SIALAAANNN!"

 _BUGH!_

"ADUH! H-HOII! INGAT NAMAKU SARADA! BORUTO UZUMAKI! KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI _HIME_!"

Sarada mendecih kesal seraya meninggalkan pemuda bernama Boruto itu setelah memberikannya _ciuman mesra_ dengan kepalan tangannya tadi. Pemuda mesum brengsek yang seenak kumisnya memanggil dia _Hime_? Ckck tidak tahu siapa Sarada sebenarnya dia… lihat saja "KITA TAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU LAGI MESUM!" balas Sarada berteriak

Sedangkan Boruto? Dia menyeringai mesum nan tampan yang tersirat arti didalamnya. "Tidak akan pernah ya? Hmm" gumamnya sambil memegang sebuah benda ditangannya. Sebuah, gelang dengan hiasan kipas merah putih. "Sepertinya kita memang jodoh"

 _Pertemuan yang tak terduga… antara Sarada Uchiha….. dan Boruto Uzumaki…._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha 10-05-XXXX. 01.16 P.M**_

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tabrakan waktu itu. Sekarang sekali lagi tak diduga ternyata Boruto dan Sarada satu kelas dikelas 1-C. malah satu meja. Membuat Sarada sering kali harus menjaga jarak dan siap sedia kepalan tangan jika setiap saat Boruto mulai kumat mesumnya. Tak jarang juga gombalan gila yang sering keluar dari bibir pemuda 15 tahun itu untuknya. Membuat Sarada harus sering menahan malu juga ditertawakan atau di _cie-cie'in_ oleh teman teman sekelasnya gara gara Boruto. Menyebalkan? Memang. Memalukan? Apalagi. Nge _fly_? Tentu saja.

Hei Sarada itu perempuan. Pasti sedikit senang dan sangat malu apalagi diberi gombalan oleh Boruto yang _yah-dia-memang-lumayan-tampan_ dan juga ternyata Boruto adalah anak dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Uzumaki yang tenyata lagi adalah teman dekat ayah dan ibunya. Dunia sempit? Sangat.

Jadi mau tidak mau Sarada belakangan ini sering bertemu dengan Boruto dirumahnya. Kenapa? Karna ibunya yang mengundang keluarga Uzumaki untuk sekedar makan malam atau bermain dirumahnya. Tak jarang juga Sarada dibuat malu oleh Himawari yang selalu bicara terlewat jujur saat keluarga mereka sedang berkumpul. Seperti waktu itu…

" _Kaa-san! Bibi Sakura tahu tidak? Waktu kemarin Hima melihat Bolt-nii dan Sarada-nee sedang berpelukan dijalan dekat rumah!"_

Oke kata kata Himawari yang itu salah. SALAH BESAR. Karna waktu itu Sarada dan Boruto bukan berpelukan. Tapi Boruto yang mengejarnya dan tersandung hingga tidak sengaja memeluk Sarada. Tapi Himawari melihatnya. Lalu begini…..

" _Bibi Sakuraaa! Kemarin Hima melihat Bolt-nii dan Sarada-nee sedang berduaan dihalaman belakang dan Bolt-nii menyanyikan lagu romantis pada Sarada-nee.. mereka cocok! Nikahkan saja Bii!"_

Oh Hima… itu bukan lagu romantis… malah mendengar Boruto bernyanyi membuat perut Sarada mual.. jika saja kau bukan anak kecil… bukan adik Boruto… dan bukan anak yang lugu… Sarada dengan senang hari membungkam bibir lucunya itu dengan paksa…. _Poor Sarada_ ….

Terkadang, Sarada lelah, Sarada malu, Sarada bingung. Apakah ini takdir? Atau hanya kebetulan semata? Entahlah. Hanya _Kami-sama,_ Author, dan juga alur cerita ini yang tahu

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha 13-05-XXXX. 10.55 A.M**_

"Hei Saradaa~ kau tahu bedanya kau dengan hujan?"

"….."

"Jika kau itu mengalir mengisi lubang dihatiku dan hujan mengalir mengisi jalanan jalanan yang berlubang"

 _Blush_

 _CTAK_

Sarada mengelus dadanya pelan dan menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Upaya biasanya saat mendengar gombalan gila _ala_ Boruto yang disusul oleh teriakan _cie-cie_ dari teman dikelasnya.

"Kenapa dielus-elus begitu? Gatal? Mau kubantu elus?"

 _Oh shit!_

Boruto menyebalkan. Tukang gombal. Mesum. Tampan. Mesum. Tampan. Dan menyebalkan.

"Grh….ENYAHLAH KAU DARI DUNIA INI MAKHLUK ANEH! _SHANAROOOOO!_ "

Yap. Sepertinya UKS disekolah itu nanti akan dimasuki siswa yang babak belur lagi karna dipukuli habis habisan oleh gadis berkacamata _frame_ merah itu… sudah biasa

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha 15-05-XXXX. 06.09 A.M**_

"Hei! Sarada tunggu aduh! Kau ini jalan cepat sekali sih- _ttebasa_!"

"Itu kau yang jalan terlalu lelet!"

Boruto mendecih. Sudah biasa dia mengejar Sarada setiap pagi untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Sudah biasa juga dia ditinggal olehnya dan juga sudah biasa menerima ucapan singkat nan datar dari Sarada. Tapi entah kenapa, sikap Sarada itulah yang membuatnya semakin manis dan tambah membuat Boruto cinta. Cinta? Benar. Boruto mencintainya, Boruto menyukainya, Boruto sedang kasmaran padanya. Tapi entah sampai kapan Sarada akan menyadarinya. Yang Sarada tau bahwa Boruto adalah pemuda mesum yang suka menggombal, playboy, dan senang membuat onar. Tapi untuk sifat dua didepan itu hanya _khusus_ untuk Sarada. Oh yeah, walaupun predikat playboy ada didalam dirinya. Tapi bukan berarti dia mesum dan senang menggombal pada gadis lain selain Sarada. Tidak pernah. Tidak akan

Boruto kadang berfikir. Apa yang kurang darinya? Tampan? Pasti. Seksi? Oh tentu saja. menggoda? Selalu. Mempesona? _Come on!_ Dia selalu mempesona. Dan lainnya. Jadi apa lagi?

Boruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sarada. Dan menariknya agar Sarada berhenti berjalan menoleh padanya. "Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya

Sarada menghela nafas berkali kali. Ini sudah yang keberapa kali sejak tadi dia keluar dari rumah dan bertemu Boruto. Tangannya ditahan dan dipaksa berhenti. "Apa lagi sih?"

"Aku… ingin berkata serius… bukan gombalan atau kataan mesum yang lainnya."

Sarada nampak ogah ogahan menanggapinya "Ini yang terakhir! Oke jadi apa?"

Boruto menatap _intens_ _onyx_ milik orang yang disukainya. Membuat Sarada sedikit salah tingkah, karna ini baru yang pertama Boruto menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Bukan tatapan mesum, atau nakal yang seperti biasa. Beberapa detik hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka.

"…"

"…"

"Apa sih!?"

"Ehm! Oke begini…."

"…"

"Apakah…. Kau menyukaiku?"

"?!"

"M-maksudku. Apa kau tidak sedikitpun mempunyai rasa yang spesial padaku? Suka misalnya?"

Pipi Sarada memerah. Kelopak matanya melebar. Apa-apaan sikuning daun ini!? Suka katanya? "A-apa yang kau katakan hah!?"

"Aku menyukaimu Sarada!" ucap Boruto setengah berteriak dan langsung memeluk Sarada tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis berambut hitam itu terhenyak kaget sekaligus malu. Tapi…. Ada perasaan nyaman hinggap dihatinya saat Boruto memeluknya. Hangat.

Sarada sedikit memberontak, minta dilepaskan "H-hei!"

"Apakah kau… tidak sedikitpun menyukaiku?" tanya Boruto pelan. Membuat Sarada terdiam. "Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu. Sejak kejadian tabrakan waktu itu. Aku selalu merindukanmu, wajahmu yang selalu hadir difikiranku, suaramu yang selalu membuatku ingin dekat denganmu.." Boruto mengeratkan pelukannya "Sarada…"

"K-kau menggombal! Lepaskan!"

Oh sial! Sarada berharap Boruto tak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila setiap kali Boruto berkata dan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa lehernya. Dan yah, pipinya juga yang semakin memerah. Uchiha bisa begitu? Tentu saja. Uchiha juga manusia 'kan?

"Aku tidak mau! Dan aku tidak menggombal! Ini serius!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau mesum, tukang gombal, mana mungkin serius!"

"Ini buktinya aku serius!" ujar Boruto frustasi sambil merengganggkan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Sarada yang sangat memerah. "lihat kesini" Boruto menarik dagu Sarada keatas saat Sarada menundukkan kepalanya "Aku. Sangat. Serius. Sarada!" penuh keyakinan, penuh penekanan dan penuh arti disetiap kata kata yang diucapkan Boruto tadi

Sarada terdiam. Terlalu malu melihat Boruto langsung, akhirnya yang Sarada lihat hanyalah leher Boruto yang dibalut kerah segaram sekolah. Gugup. Sangat gugup. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini

"Semua yang kulakukan untukmu itu karna aku menyukaimu."

"Ck! Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau tukang modus!"

"Tidak!"

"Mesum!"

"Hanya padamu saja!"

"Playboy!"

"Itu gosip!"

"Ukh!" Sarada semakin menunduk. Dia kalah bicara dengan Boruto –lagi

"Dan aku yakin… kau juga menyukaiku!" ucap Boruto percaya diri

Perkataan Boruto tadi sontak membuat Sarada mendongkak menatap wajah Boruto yang sedang nyengir tampan kearahnya. Pede sekali sikuning ini "Kata siapa!? tidak!"

"Lalu? Buktinya kau menyimpan fotoku…"

 _DEG!_

"T-tidak!"

"Tepatnya kau simpan dibuku diarymu. Aku benar 'kan?"

"HE!?" Sarada melepaskan dekapan Boruto dan mundur dua langkah darinya "A-apa!?"

"Kau juga selalu curhat tentang diriku pada buku diarymu.. _Boruto dia membuatku malu! Tapi aku menyukainya._ Atau _Boruto simesum sialan itu! Untung dia tampan jika tidak! Sudah aku remuk remuk wajahnya itu!_ Yah walaupun yang itu agak menyebalkan"

 _Skakmat…_

 _Hancur sudah…_

 _Semuanya curhatan sehari harinya…_

 _Dibuku diary pribadinya…._

"K-k-kau… k-au… DARIMANA KAU DAPAT BUKU DIARYKU!?"

"Darimana? Tentu saja. aku mengambilnya dari dalam tasmu saat kau keluar kelas. Aku pintar bukan?"

"Ugh…. Boruto….."

"Apa sayangku?"

"KAU MEMANG SIALAAANNN _SHANNARROOOOOOO_!"

 _BUG_

 _BAG_

 _PRANG_

 _Well…_ semoga Boruto baik baik saja sampai disekolah nanti…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Sedikit Tambahan…-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Cih! Jangan berani-berani mengambil barangku tanpa izin lagi Boruto!" Sarada merebut paksa buku diarynya dari tangan Boruto dengan pipi yang memerah. Ck. Untung buku ini kembali. Jika tidak bisa malu dia. Apalagi tadi siang Boruto mengancamnya akan menyebarkan isi buku diary miliknya… _hii nightmare…_

"Baiklah sayang. Tidak akan lagi"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang!"

"Kenapa? Itu wajar 'kan? Kita sekarang sepasang kekasih" Boruto berkata enteng sambil menggeser duduknya semakin mendekati Sarada yang terduduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada didalam kamar putri tunggal Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya sedang duduk bersebelahan diatas tempat tidur Sarada

"I-itu benar…. T-tapi…"

"Sstt!" Boruto merangkak mendekati Sarada "Sudahlah…" bisiknya pelan. Wajahnya dia dekatnya kearah Sarada. Membuat gadis itu menahan nafas sesaat saat wajah Boruto –kekasihnya berada tepat 5 cm didepan wajahnya

"A-apa!?" tanya Sarada ketus nan gugup

Boruto tersenyum tulus. Bukan _smirk_ , senyum ejekan atau semacamnya seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus. Hingga membuat pipi Sarada memerah lagi… " _I love you Darling~_ "

 _Cup_

"!?"

Kelopak matanya melebar. Wajahnya sangat-amat memerah. Dan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat bagaikan habis menjalani marathon. Saat permukaan bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis Boruto. Sarada terdiam, memandang kosong kearah kelopak mata Boruto yang kini tertutup. Menutupi iris mata _Blue_ nya yang cerah.

Hanya sekedar kecupan biasa. Namun berdampak luar biasa bagi Sarada Uchiha

"Hmmm… manis" gumam Boruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sarada.

"K-k-kau!" Sarada mengambil jarak dengan Boruto lalu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya _'tadi itu… first kissku…'_

"Apa? Lain kali kita lakukan yang lebih ya sayangku~"

"T-TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! MATI SAJA SANA KAU MAKHLUK MESUM ANEH! _SHANNAARROOOOOO_!"

"UWAAAAAAA!"

" _Saradaaaaa! Ada apa diatas sanaa!?"_

" _Sudahlah biarkan saja Sasuke-kun!_ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA /ngakak guling guling/ ADOH FIC APA INI!? Maapkan jika sangat drama dan sangat GAJE alur ceritanya minna-san XDDDDD miina bingung banget mau buat cerita kek gimana… tapi tangan dan jari jarinya gatel pengen ngetik ff dengan pair BoruSaraaaa 8D mereka itu….. OTP KESAYANGANKU SETELAH SASUSAKUUUU *tebar rasengan rasa chidori* /apa_

 _Mereka itu imut imut lucu gimana gitu yaaa…. Menurut feeling miina sih…. Mereka bakalan jadi pair sungguhan /amin/ kebayang gitu ya kalau Uchiha besanan sama Uzumaki. /wow/ dan miina nunggu banget film Boruto the Movie tayang diindonesia /wink/ soal judul…. TOLONG ABAIKAN SAJA YA;''''')))_

 _Oke curcol. Maaf kalau Author's Notenya kepanjangan. Mau dibaca atau diskip langsung juga gapapa XD nah… disini ada yang ngeship BoruSara juga ga? Kali aja senasib gitu hatinya mueheheh^^ dan… gimana menurut kalian cerita ini? Tergantung respon para readers sih… kalau menggembirakan miina bakal adain Exstra Chapter buat fanfic ini… kalau sebaliknya yaa mungkin Cuma segini aja… tapi miina bakal terus buat ff BoruSara & SasuSaku coming soon (9'3')9_

 _Oke akhir kata….._

 _Mind to Review?_

 _Sangkyuuu^^_

 _ **Miina Cherry**_


End file.
